Life and Times Of Mirage
by Skytterlark
Summary: What Happen to Mirage after the Incredibles. My version of the silver haired woman. Added my own OC


**This just came right from my head, no draft, no planning just following what's coming out from my mind. I last saw the Incredible movie quite some time ago, but this came to my mind when I was wondering whatever happen to Mirage. **

After the Parr's left the island to stop the Omni droid, Mirage went to get a plane for her to escape. But she first had to get some things done which was wiping out all data and information showing she had ever existed. But when she was in the office a shadow was watching her from the security camera. After setting the plane coordinates on the computer, Mirage made her way to the plane when someone stopped.

"Miss!" a henchman stopped her. Mirage heart beat faster and held her breath. She turned around to see the man

"Where are you going?" He took his helmet to reveal his face, which made Mirage relaxed a bit.

"Hey, Cole I'm just going to get the plane ready for Syndrome for him to come back."

"He didn't order anything, on the radio and besides he said that he is planning to stay there."

"Well, I just wanted to get it ready for him just in case…"

"You're going away aren't you?"

"No I was just…"

"I saw you. I saw you help Mr Incredible escaped, and also get him and his family a plane." Mirage was just shock. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm not stopping you. I even deleted the history travel setting, you forgot to do that." he said looking down at the floor.

"Why?" She said almost mute. But she already knew why, she and Cole had some kind of history.

_6 years ago._

_Buddy Pine was just starting with his selling of invention. He moved to an unknown island and had enough money to build his liar. Then as his business grew he was able to hire more workers, better facilities and guards. This was where Mirage started out in a tropical island. One night she was on her way to her room after a late night sorting Buddy's purchased weapons and also meetings with him and some of the clients. Meeting after meeting and paperwork after paperwork, Mirage decided to finish off the work in her room. The paper and files were stacking high when she carried it. Cole was on his usual duty, rounding around the building checking the corridor. When he saw Mirage picking up files and papers on the floor, he got off the cart and helped her out._

"_Here, let me help you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Where are you heading? You could get a ride on the cart."_

"_My room would be good."_

"_No problem."_

_Ever thing was on the cart and off they went. Mirage room was at the other building, so they had to drive outside and that was when Mirage finally saw the stars in the sky. She was a total awe, the crickets were playing their usual song and the air was cool, fresh and crisp from the sea. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze passing her face._

"_You really enjoy this don't you?" she heard a voice from beside her._

"_Ever since I came here, I didn't come out at night. I would be in my room now resting and getting ready for the next day."_

"_What made today different?"_

"_There was this big meeting and Project that the boss is doing."_

"_What is it about?"_

"_Top secret." And the conversation ended there. Until they arrive a building in front of some mountains. It was painted in green that blended with the trees but it was really glamorous and slick, much better than his quarters._

"_Thank you." She said as she started to take the files and paper from the back._

"_Here, let me help you out." Cole left the driver's seat and took most of the files and followed her in. _

_The place was furnished with the finest; her room was like staying at an all-star hotel. She puts the papers on the counter of the kitchen and he did the same. _

"_Well, that's all of it. Thank you…" she said with a confused look._

"_It's Cole."_

"_Right, I'm…"_

"_Mirage." He stopped her. "You were the one who hired me."_

'_Oh right. Well thank you Cole." She said pushing her silver white hair to the back of her ear._

_He left the building to get back to his post; she closed the door behind her to get back to work. The next night was the same, she work late into the night after Buddy has announce that he shall be called Syndrome. Cole came by in the cart to see whether Mirage was there and she was. That was their moments together and for Mirage it was time to blow some steam. _

_When the Project to build weapons for a big billionaire was at its climax, Mirage was on the edge. Syndrome didn't see or notice that his assistance was under a lot of stress. One night when Cole was going to pick up Mirage, she wasn't at the corridor as usual so he waited for a few minutes before going in to see her at the table sobbing. That's when he decided to help her out a bit more. He took the papers to the cart, which shocked Mirage because she didn't see him come in. he led her to the cart and drove out of the building. Mirage didn't know where they were going and Cole was keeping quiet throughout the way. Then they were going into up to a slope. After a few minutes, they stopped at in the middle of nowhere. Cole led her away from the cart and there before Mirage eyes were the view of the sea. He took her to a slope that could oversee the beach, and a bit of the horizon. Above them was a clear view of the moon and the stars. They sat there until Cole could see Mirage stress ooze away. This made Mirage feel refreshed and more grateful towards Cole. From that night onwards this was the place where they would hangout._

_The deal was signed and sealed. Syndrome just earned a whole load of money. That's when the empire grew and expanded. The slope was flatten down to make the landing and storage place for the helicopter and planes. The midnight ride between Mirage and Cole stopped. She went more on her trips to hunt down supers and he continued to guard the Nomanisan Island. They would bump into each other and have a talk. The talk would always stretch until they forget everything. But they got busier and soon they parted. _

Now here they stand at their once favourite spot, the landing place or the slope.

"You know the answer for you question very well. You were the best thing that ever happened to me on this God forsaken island." Mirage felt a chill went down her spine.

"I sent some of the guys who are watching over this section away for a break, so you have to go now, before they come back. I just came to see off and say bye" he putted his helmet back on, face his back towards her as he went towards the exit.

"Come with me!" he heard behind him, he turned to see her walking towards him but he heard the radio in his helmet come to life and the guys were returning to their post without a second thought he took her hand and went to the plane.

**So what do you think? Should Cole follow Mirage or get her into the plane and be left behind and wait to be arrested? I like Mirage she did help the Incredibles escaped so yeah tell me what you think and what Cole should do in the review.**


End file.
